im hungry(cannibal story)
by Radiogirl712
Summary: Nakajima is suddenly filled with a strong desire for sweet tasting flesh. He wants nothing more but to eat it...Right? Or...is there a deeper meaning behind it all?


_**SSoooooooo this is my first fanfiction...yup  
**_

 _ **Im literally the worst speller ever, so it'd be awesome if you could point out any of my spelling errors.**_

 _ **Thanks for clicking on my storryyyyy**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

 _hungry... I'm so hungry..._

that was all Nakajima could think about. His stomach was nearly tearing at him, trying to get a filling substance to end its pain. He was stuck on the ground, sitting on his knees and leaning over on his hands, trying to push himself up. His arms wobbled weakly, unable to hold any weight on their aching bones. Nakajima felt as though he were stuck. The only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing, and his stomach growling.

He was surrounded by a room of dark black, nothingness. It was almost as though he were alone. Forced away from all of humanity because of his monstrous hunger. _Flesh..._ He wanted the flesh of a living person. to rip into the body of an unsuspecting prey, and watch the blood spill mercilessly from the wounds he had inflicted, and the iron like smell and dark red shade of the blood to fill the room. He wished to feel the fresh, warm flesh between his teeth, and swallow it in massive gulps.

 _yes...I want it..._ he thought to himself, losing all rational thinking, as his humanity slipped away.

He gasped, and his eyes widened in fear for what he was becoming. He covered his face with his shaky hands, which caused him to fall onto his side from the lack of balance. He lay there, crying to himself because of what he had become. "W-whats happening to me...I'm just so...so hungry" he forcefully whispered into the black room of nothingness.

After about 3 minutes of his self-wallowing, he had no more energy to even cry, so he just lay there. He didn't know where he was, or if really WAS somewhere. Maybe he was in hell.

and this hunger... he couldn't take it for much longer. He wanted nothing more than to allow himself to slip away from humanity, and become the monster his body so desperately wished for him to become. But, something inside his head, most likely the last shred of his humanity, was forcing him to stay human... well as human as he could be.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, unable to do anything because of his weakened bones. The hunger still gnawed forcefully in his stomach, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. so, Nakajima only lay there on the floor in the dark world he was seemingly trapped in.

Almost as if the devil himself had planned it, deep within the darkness of his wretched world of nothingness, a young girl appeared. She seemed to be no older than twelve, with long, wavy, blonde hair that reached just barely past her undefined hips. She wore no more than a simple gray dress, and heeled black shoes the clacked as she walked. She looked over to Nakajima with big, innocent eyes. They shimmered with an icy blue color, as she made her way to Nakajima, who as still laying on the floor.

Nakajima gasped, and froze in fear, as the wonderful smell of the little girls flesh covered his senses. He balled his shaky hands into tight fists, and tensed every muscle in his body. his seemingly insatiable hunger seemed to kick at him. He grit his teeth, and tried to focus on not lunging at the innocent girl. But, it was to no use, for the girl was now hovering above him.

"um...excuse me, sir? are you ok?" she asked him, worry clear in her voice, and written on her face. She knelt down beside Nakajima. " I'm Aki...hey, you don't look too good" she continued, her voice now showing small signs of fear.

Nakajima swallowed roughly, and forcefully whispered out, " please...run. I'm a monster" then opened his eyes, and looked at her the way a predator would look at their meek, cowering prey. Nakajima's eyes were the color of a burning fire. Red fading into an orange, with a small amount of light blue in the middle.

The young girls eyes looked in fear, as she stumble back a few feet and looked at Nakajima. " s-sir... please dont...please don't hurt-" that was all she had time to say.

Nakajima felt an amazing rush of power wash over him, and he lunged for the girl. He grabbed her forcefully with his rough hands, and shoved her onto the ground. He looked at her subtle form under his own, as she began screaming in fear for her life.

Pinning her thrashing hands above her head, Nakajima bent down to her neck. He sniffed it, and smiled in approval before biting hard onto her soft skin. Her neck and throat crushed beneath his jaw, and blood began pouring out from the wound. It flowed into his awaiting mouth, and dripped down onto the ground, with some even splattering onto her dress.

Nakajima wasn't able to feel any emotion other than hunger, as he bit down harder on her throat, and ripped out a piece of her flesh, swallowing it whole. The girl was long dead now, and lay limp in his arms.

 _delicious...more...I WANT MORE!_

with newly found ferocity, he ripped into the dead girls body, tearing off chunks of blood flesh, and shoving it into his mouth. He drank up her sweet blood as though it were a delicious drink. The sounds of bones cracking filled the air, as well as the scent of blood and death.

Blood began to pool around Nakajima, as he devoured the young girl.

after what felt like only a few minutes, Nakajima realized what he had done. The hunger was now gone, but was replaced by a sense of dread, and fear. " I just...no..." he said, fear clear in hie voice from what he had done.

He looked at the girl, or better yet, what was left of her. Strings of intestine, and guts lay surround her body, most with bites taken out of them. Nakajima, who was now shaking in fear, look down at himself.

He screamed at what he saw. His whole body was caked with blood. It soaked his clothes and matted up hair, and covered his hands.

Nakajima pushed his hands hard against his skull, and began screaming louder, with tears now flowing out of his eyes. He was truly a monster. Nothing could control him...

.

Nakajima gasped, as he shot up from his bed, panting. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and his whole body was covered in sweat.

after a minute or so, he began to calm down, and sighed in relief. Thank god... it was just a dream

" heh, just a nightmare" he said aloud in his bedroom, and got up to use the bathroom.

If only he had paid attention, he would've seen the mysterious figure huddled at the window. It smiled, and said " I've finally found you..." in a grim voice.

* * *

 **AAANNDD done!**

 **so that was the first chapter! I hope you like it.**

 **Should i write more? I kinda wanna continue this story, and figure out more about the mysterious figure by the window. x_x**

 **anyways, thankks for reading!**

 **I would love to write other stories, but i have a terrible mind in the feild of creativity, so PLEAS PLEASE PLLEASE request anything!**


End file.
